The Day Godzilla Ate Me
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: A true story about the time i went to Japan and got analvored by Godzilla. Also my adventures in his bowels. Contains poop.


The Day Godzilla Ate Me (Feat. Me, Josh)

It was finally here. I had spent five years of my life saving for this trip and finally I was going to Japan. I was so excited about all the things I could do there:

* Go to Godzilla Land

* Shopping for memorabilia

* Do the Godzilla tour in Tokyo

* Go to Nagasaki

* Stay in a tube hotel

*Eat live octopus.

I had bad stomach cramps going through security back home but after a huge mass of diarrhea left me up in the air (air travel always clears me out) I felt much better. Now I was in Japan I dumped my stuff in a tube hotel and went for food. I sat in a nice place down in the harbor watching the sea come in with fishing boats. Then the water suddenly sucked out. A large siren started blaring and everyone panicked and ran away in a large crowd. Suddenly the water flooded in but i had climbed a lamppost just in time and the water just lapped against my sneakers. I heard the sweetest, most wonderful noise in my life. "KREEEEEEOOOOONK!" My heart skipped a beat as I realized my hero was actually flooding Japan! And there WAS a tidal wave. I swam towards a rock were Godzilla was rising out of the water until he was ankle deep. I looked up when he turned and his butt was over me and I was nearly knocked out by his tail. I went to shout I LOVE YOU DUDE! But he squatted and a darkness came over me all of a sudden. The smell was snapped at my feet and I jumped in fright. Then the earth moved and I fell over onto something squidgy. And lumpy. It got into my hair and my mouth and i vomited. I took my cellphone from my pocket and switched on the flashlight mode. It was then i realized that i was in Godzilla's bowels! His butt hole had eaten me and now I was trapped. I tried jumping to make his automatic butt doors open but they were ass tight. So I started to climb.

Every colon contraction allowed me to dig my fingers into his gut and pull myself up. I had to go fast and was exhausted by the time i got to the first curve at the top of the rectum. I hit my head on the opposite wall but instead of just going squish everything contracted and I fell back to his ass hole doors. I had head butted his prostate! I climbed back up to the top and continued the rest of the climb ignoring all the shit that was falling on me and the fact that the smell was bad enough to kill me. I reached the flatter part of the bowel and then my cellphone went dead so i was blind. By now everything was shaking as i guessed that Godzilla had a boner and was trying to jack off. I lost my bearing and felt my way until i found a wall in front of me. But then it was too late. I had missed the hole beneath me and fell into a fleshy sack. This must be the appendix! It was full of black goop that was as sticky as glue and i couldn't move. It kept me stuck there only just able to breathe. I must have been there for three days dying of boredom. Then Godzilla's small intestine finished working and water gushed into the bowel diluting the goop in the appendix so i managed to drag my wrinkled body back up the flesh and into his bowel. Now i knew that the way was up so I carried on into his small interesting which took ages and i got so dizzy as i looped backwards and forwards. Then i came to the stomach and i wondered how the hell i was going to avoid the acid. But i didn't need to. The tremors were so bad that i couldn't stand and as Godzilla jerked off i was engulfed by cum and shot out of his dick with the force of a rocket. It was so powerful that I shot through the air over Japan. Mothra was flying by and I managed to grab her wing as my bowels opened with the change of air pressure (told you air travel affected my guts) She flew me to safety on a mountain and sat with me showing off her silk by spraying it onto the valley below. It terrified Anguirus who lived down there and he burrowed into the earth as poop sprayed into the air because he had shat himself. I sat with mothra for a long time listening to the two tiny women singing and then she flew me back to my hotel which was no longer flooded I spent several days in the public bathhouse and nearly missed my flight home because the stench of Godzilla's shit worried airport security and they tried to find reasons not to let me on the flight. The bad news was hat everybody of he flight heard my diarrhea attack in the toilet and assumed the smell meant I had shit myself in the airport. But I had had the best holiday ever. I had been analvored by Godzilla and ejaculated out of him. And met Mothra.

The end


End file.
